<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleed for me by KickedByStrays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514664">Bleed for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays'>KickedByStrays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcr one-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Weird Shit, just death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this edgy little pooper in my drafts and I thought "someone's probably gonna jerk off to it, so I might as well post it" so have this piece of garbage I wrote while being high on spray paint</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcr one-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleed for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are a lot of possibly triggering subjects in this so prepare for that, but you probably saw them in the tags already so good luck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A large black coffee please," Gerard murmured through tired lips. His eyes having sunken due to his amounts of sleep getting fewer and his lack of movement.</p>
<p>"Would you like anything with it?" He slowly shook his head, almost unnoticeable to the barista.  "Milk, sugar, whipped cream?" He shook his head more aggressively, almost growing annoyed but remembering he didn't make much of a move himself and that they presumably missed it.</p>
<p>"Alright," They said more but Gerard missed it. Too focused on the loose thread on their sleeve to pay attention to anything they had to say. Watching it move around as the feeling of being entitled to pull on it grew bigger and bigger to the point he reached up to it.</p>
<p>Their words managing to snap him out of it just in time for him to reach for his coffee instead. "Thanks, how much was it again?" He asked as he grabbed his wallet. Knowing exactly how much it was, having had the drink far too many times in the beliefs it would somewhat cheer him up. Only succeeding to make him sick and crave more so far.</p>
<p>"You've already paid sir." The barista stared at him with hopeless eyes, almost sensing a sight of pity in them. "Take it as a tip." He put the same amount of coins on the counter as always as he faintly smiled at the barista. If he could only make his days worse by doing anything he might as well do something to brighten someone else's day.</p>
<p>He seated himself near a wall. His back turned to it and his eyes scanning around the rest of the room aimlessly. He thought about waving at a person that stared at him but instead his hand went for his coffee. What an asshole. He stared at the table, shivering slightly as he slowly raised the cup up to his lips. Setting them on the cup before softly blowing into the cup.</p>
<p>He slowly gazed across the room to see the person speaking to another person beside them. He shouldn't make a big deal out of not waving, they don't care. He remembered he was in public and shook his thoughts away before testing his drink with the tip of his tongue to see if it wasn't too hot to drink.</p>
<p>He shot back, feeling the tip of his tongue sting as soon as he put it in the liquid. His shoulders hitting the wall causing the drink to spill from his cup in drops over his fingers.  He put the cup down on the table and vigorously shook his hand to get the now warm liquid off of it. Wiping the remains on his trousers.</p>
<p>Sighing and looking around the room. No one but the barista was looking at him. Busy making someone else's drink but yet their bothered eyes were still set on him. He looked away in embarrassment, feeling more ashamed of the fact he felt like he was about to cry if he even dropped a pencil at this point.</p>
<p>He hesitated to just get up and leave and to never return but overcame those plans and sat still in his seat wiping the drops off of the table with his sleeve, leaving a small trail he wasn't bothered to clean up.</p>
<p>He stared down at his cup, moving it around in circles. Watching the drink swirl around. Nearly spilling a few drops here and there. "Here, hope you didn't burn yourself too badly." The barista flashed him the smile as before as they put a small stack of paper napkins on the table. Gerard nodded and stared at them, waiting until they were done staring at him and turning around to get back to their job.</p>
<p>He tried to grab one but another was stuck to it. Tearing them apart and setting one next to his cup and watching it slowly absorb some of the coffee leaking from the sides of the cup, cleaning the trails while doing so. He scrunched it up, almost feeling pity for the napkin that they wasted their only life purpose by wiping up his spilled coffee trails.</p>
<p>Using the one next to his cup to clean up the trails going down his cup threatening to annoy the piss out of him by dripping down onto the table. He sighed and let his head down, staring at his drink yet again. Keeping it still and blowing at it from a distance. Realizing his stupidity and lifting it closer to his mouth. Not testing it again and just assuming it had cooled off a little.</p>
<p>It burned lip top lip as soon as it came in contact with it but he let it rest for a moment before slightly opening his mouth. A small amount flowed in, burning the inside of his mouth within seconds. But he ignored it and opened his mouth a bit wider. More of it entered his mouth and only took a few seconds until it also started burning him.</p>
<p>He pulled away and let it rest inside of his mouth for a second before it slowly cooled off and he swallowed it. Idiot, making such a big deal out of a cup of coffee. He sighed and stood up, leaving his cup on the table as he made his way outside. Walking a bit faster than usual, not wanting any comments or to notice any weird looks directed at him.</p>
<p>He walked away from the shop as fast as he could without looking out of place, but just in a hurry or like a fast walker. He stopped at a crossroad and stared out in front of him, the cars passing at a rapid speed where he could just barely see the other side of the road. Thinking he could make his way to it without looking.</p>
<p>He saw another person on the opposite side of the road staring right back at him. Perking up once he noticed it was Gerard. Jumping and waving at him. Gerard slowly waved back and the person ran over to him. Gerard took a step back in shock and was about to warn them when the warning would have been useful a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked away. Focusing on the was he was breathing for a moment before he looked back and saw nothing. Not even cars having a race for nothing. He stammered for a moment before looking both ways and crossing the street. His legs knew where to carry him, having mapped out the way back home a long time ago.</p>
<p>He looked back, in shock again after seeing nothing. Only a car slowly passing by. What was that? He was going crazy, they must have put something in his coffee. He didn't look at it while they were making it so he may never know. He stressed and worried all the way back home. Breaking down in tears as soon as he heard the click of the door closing behind him.</p>
<p>"Why?" He cried out, hitting the door and getting up. Staring at the ceiling with teary eyes. His body felt weak. It was barely able to hold him up anymore. Sinking through his knees as his eyes opened up wide, glaring at the ceiling as if it had a magnet used to get his eyes fixed on whatever.</p>
<p>"It's your fault." He weakly pointed upwards. His hand pale and his nails looking uncared for like the rest of him. "It's all your fucking fault!" He yelled. His hand slamming into his knee as he sunk down to the floor, his legs finally giving in. He wept. He cried out for nothing. His nails grazing the floor and sinking into his skull as his fingers pulled on his hair.</p>
<p>"Get up." He mumbled angrily. Using the wall to get back on his feet. Leaning against it. He stumbled across the hallway. Tearing the jackets off the hook, kicking the shoes around the floor, and throwing everything else with it. Moaning and crying in the meantime. He looked at the mess he made before running upstairs into his room.</p>
<p>Calming himself down as he stopped in the middle of it. Turning around and facing his reflection he loathed oh so much. "You hate me just as much as I hate you don't you?" He cried out. Walking closer to it until he could see every detail in the reflection of his face. "Well we're both ashamed of the guy on the other side." He held back tears as his whole body trembled.</p>
<p>"Why try?" He let out a shaky breath, thinking his reflection spoke for a moment before taking a step away with the goal of calming down but the result the complete opposite. "You know it's-"</p>
<p>"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it." He covered his ears and glared at his reflection. Seeing it let his hands down and drop them to his side, going crazy until he realized he was doing the same. But not by himself. The voice was telling him to but without words. It was there with him. And invisible, yet blur he faintly saw around his reflection.</p>
<p>"You know I'm right-" He cut them off yet again. "You were never!" Turning around to look behind him but seeing no sign of a blur. Turning back to the mirror and seeing it again. "And you never will be." He threw himself forward into the mirror and slid down the plate left behind it. Watching the glass falling from the top of his head. Immediately standing up and hurrying out of his room, trying his utter best to forget what happened.</p>
<p>Closing the door to it and looking at the bloody handprints left on it only to realize he was bleeding. In fact, his whole arm was. He gasped in shock before running into the bathroom and immediately grabbing a towel, taking his jacket off, closing and locking the door, and looking at his arm only to see huge amounts of blood flowing down.</p>
<p>"How much damage can a mirror do?" He mumbled as he wrapped the towel around his arm for a second, taking it off just to see no change in the amounts of blood. Panicking he was going to bleed out to death, he grabbed another and wrapped it around it, using the other one to keep it in place as he turned on the shower.</p>
<p>Jumping under it as soon as possible, closing the curtain, and watching the towels get soaked with water and blood. Taking both of them off, feeling his entire arm sting as he tried to get most of the blood to go away so he could see the damage the mirror had really done. He felt himself get lightheaded as he paused for a moment, he didn't know whether it was from blood loss, the smell, the sight, or just the whole situation.</p>
<p>He stood under the cold shower to get himself back to work again, pulling him out of his thought as he stumbled backward into to bathtub, tripping over his own feet in the process. Getting up as soon as he could, lifting himself from the tub as he pushed the curtain out and away from his face.</p>
<p>He sat on the floor, focusing on the sound the water made as it came in contact with the bathtub, holding his arm, and trying not to fall asleep. He banged his head against the bathtub as he got up on his knees, turning to wash away the blood from his arm in the sink instead.</p>
<p>He washed as much of it away as he could trying not to hurt himself even more with the pieces of mirror stuck in his arm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."He mumbled as he cut his hand yet again with the sharp parts. He sighed and noticed how much he was shaking. Looking up at himself in the mirror and watching the blood slowly flow out of his arm again.</p>
<p>"This is on you." He shook his head. "This is on me, because of you!" He yelled. Looking deep into his eyes seeing the tears spill out. He glared into the mirror, his breath slow and his eyes stinging from the tears. "Don't blame me."  The voice was louder as if it was spoken directly into his ear. He closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands again. </p>
<p>"Fuck you, fuck you and everything about you! I hate you! This is all your fucking fault!" He yelled as he shattered the mirror with his other arm. This time hitting it and out of anger and spite using the already cut up one to crush it even more. He used his wrists to wipe the tears from his cheek, noticing now both his hand and arms were completely cut up and pierced by glass. </p>
<p>"I wanna forget you." He whined. Giving in to his drowsy feeling and collapsing to the floor. Crying and weeping, afraid he was going to bleed out. Having marks everywhere on his arms.  "I wish you were never born!" He pointlessly screamed. His hips thrusting up as he was overcome with rage. Nails almost digging into the concrete floor. He turned himself around and slammed his head on the floor. </p>
<p>He felt something drip down and he reached up to it. Bursting out in tears as soon as he had seen his hand. He crawled to the corner of the room and pushed himself into it as far as he could. His legs giving in after a moment of aimlessly kicking around. He pulled his legs in and hugged his knees while sobbing loudly. Truly starting to bleed out at this point. </p>
<p>He felt a hand. A hand on his shoulder and the presence of a person. He didn't care who it was or what they were doing. He leaped forward and hugged them. Wanting to make sure they weren't about to die alone. "I got you." The person spoke softly, almost whispering as they picked him up from his sad and miserable corner. </p>
<p>He held on to the person. Giving in to everything he had fought against. He was gonna die anyway so what would be the point of fighting it? He let himself sink in the arms of the person as he cried out into their chest. "It's all my fault." He blurted out through tears. "I know, I know." The person whispered as they patted his head softly. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry it was never you." He wailed in pain and sorrow. "I should have never blamed you." He cried, feeling himself sink through his kneed as his body grew weaker and weaker with the second. "It's alright, it's okay." They held him up as he kept on whispering apologies into their ear while sobs kept on interrupting his sentences. </p>
<p>"Hold onto me." Gerard got himself up on his feet and they grabbed his head and connected their foreheads. Noses almost touching and their hand slowly stroking his cheek. "I wasn't you." He said one last time, his voice weak and tired. Tears still slowly falling as he felt himself drown in the air and slowly starting to slip away. "It was never me." They whispered, Gerard seeing their lips move right in front of his. </p>
<p>They softly kissed his forehead and it seemed to drain the last bit of power Gerard had to stand on his own feet. He sank down and he didn't get hold back from falling down, the person falling right next to him. Almost seeming like a reflection by how perfect they were mimicking Gerard's actions. </p>
<p>"Frank?" His eyes closed and he felt a hand wrap itself around his. </p>
<p>"It has always been you." Before he slipped away into a neverending sleep. The world slowly draining away from him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm taking requests because I can't come up with things myself anymore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>